Side Missions
by fiercesunshine
Summary: A series of requests involving Altair and Malik. Includes Altair/Malik, but is mostly just general fun and whatnot.


**Author's Note:** While there are only 23 themes, I am willing to accept others. Put your requests in your review, and I'll attempt to do something with it. Some will be sentences, others longer - it all depends.

It probably won't be updated too much, because I'm not a huge AC fangirl, but I'll do my best.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed or the boys.

* * *

1. That Was Cold

Altair's almost indifference to his brother's death and his arm made him so angry that Malik nearly strangled him; instead, he snapped at him when he came into the Bureau, refusing to acknowledge that he was being just as cold.

2. Major Malfunction

"Altair," Malik began, with the voice one might use on a small child, "books are meant to be held the other way, so that the words aren't _upside-down_, and if you don't get your hand off my ass _right now_ I'll make sure you're never able to even _touch_ a book again."

3. Beginnings

They were both novice assassins, both of them strong and smart and tough-as-nails, but it took Al Mualim and two armed guards to get them to share a room.

4. Killing Time

"Malik, I know what I'm doing, he won't be able to tell anyone he's seen me as long as I – oh, wait, I've run out of throwing knives."

5. Purple

There was something about lounging around eating grapes with Malik that Altair enjoyed in a way that was much more than brotherly.

6. Tactile

The evidence of his failure was presented to him every time he stepped foot in the Jerusalem Bureau in the form of a one-armed assassin that he missed desperately, though he'd never admit it.

7. Awkward Situation

"…Altair, is there a _reason_ you're in my bed, or are you just trying to get in my pants?"

8. Sin

As assassins, they've both sinned too much to get into any sort of Heaven or Paradise, and Malik repeats this to himself late at night when Altair has fallen asleep.

9. Falling

Forgiving Altair was possibly the biggest Leap of Faith Malik had ever done, but falling in love with him was more like a push off the roof.

10. Hilarity

"Congrats, Malik!" Altair slurs, and then lands a drunken kiss on the new assassin's cheek, making him turn a brilliant shade of red that Kadar mocks for the rest of the night.

11. Antagonize

Malik has grown so used to Altair's teasing about his maps and books that it barely phases him anymore, but the jabs about his height are completely uncalled for.

12. Ribbon

Altair has never thought of the red assassin sash as very functional until he uses it to patch Malik up, though it's not an experience he'd like to repeat.

13. Unexpected

"…Altair, what on earth possessed you to think that I would like a camel for my birthday?"

14. Competition

They've always been rivals, but they've never been lovers until one competition goes a little too far – Malik, to his chagrin, seems to lose in this new ring every time.

15. Floating

"Just relax, Altair; I won't let you drown," Malik promises, and Altair shuts his eyes and lets the water rock him like an infant, nearly falling asleep as the other man strokes his back.

16. New

Altair is ecstatic when he gets his first sword, so much so that he accidentally tackles Malik into a bush and proceeds to ask if the other man would like to 'see his sword' before Malik socks him in the mouth.

17. Scar

Altair has a habit of touching the scar on the side of his mouth when he's nervous, but he doesn't realize it until Malik catches his hand halfway there and doesn't let go.

18. One Night

Altair knows that there is going to be a night when he goes to Malik's bed and doesn't leave in the middle of the night, and he waits with a mix of dread and anticipation.

19. Cake

Altair isn't sure who keeps hiding the extra cakes in his rations, but he does seem to hear about Malik being in the kitchens an awful lot before his missions.

20. No One Knows

Malik realizes one day that there are lots of things about Altair that no one but him knows, like how he prefers to take the white horse when going on missions or his fear of water.

21. Sublime

There was something inspiring about watching the veteran assassins jump off tall buildings and into the hay, yet Malik wasn't quite sure he was ready to do it himself – so Altair pushed him.

22. I Dare You

While Altair and Malik were always at each others throats, they knew that some challenges were off-limits; that didn't, however, mean that they couldn't make fun of the other's fears, and it certainly didn't mean that there were any less daring, thankyouverymuch.

23. Passage

Altair had changed for the better, Malik realized, and so he opened up the doors that he'd locked and let him in, only to discover that he'd been let in, too.


End file.
